Pendências
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não faço isso para justificar meus atos, mas apenas para esclarecer certas coisas que ficaram pendentes para que as pessoas realmente compreendam quem eu sou e porque eu sou. – Hao’s PoV – Presente para minha vovó Haru.


**Pendências**

Ninguém nunca me perguntou o porque de eu ser assim, tão idealista quanto aos meus sonhos. As pessoas sempre me julgaram – mesmo que apenas em pensamentos – sem saber os motivos. E, sinceramente, eu não me importo nem um pouco. Se eu tivesse que dizer todas as coisas com as quais eu _não_ me importo, talvez ficasse aqui por toda a eternidade – não que eu não possa faze-lo -, mas eu prefiro apenas citar as coisas importantes ou, ao menos, relevantes em minha vida. Não faço isso para justificar meus atos, mesmo porque, não me arrependo de nenhum. Nenhum mesmo. Mas faço apenas para esclarecer certas coisas que ficaram pendentes para que as pessoas realmente compreendam _quem_ eu sou e _porque_ eu sou.

**X**

_**Sobre mim e o meu passado:**_

Talvez seja difícil, para mim, expor minhas próprias idéias ao meu respeito. Não posso dizer que, na minha primeira vida em Terra, minha infância foi das melhores, mas também não posso reclamar. Eu não faço questão de me lembrar de muitas coisas, prefiro apaga-las da mente. Dentre as coisas que gosto de – e ainda consigo – me lembrar, são os momentos em que passei com a minha mãe, a primeira, o motivo inicial para tudo: _Asano Ha._

Eu nunca conheci meu pai e nunca fiz questão disso. Eu tinha minha mãe e isso bastava. Ela não era uma mulher espetacular e não tinha nada em especial, mas ainda assim, era minha mãe. Eu me lembro especialmente dos momentos em que passeávamos juntos por festivais ou quando ela me colocava na cama, tocando flauta pra mim. Minha mãe era uma mulher simples, de poucas palavras e um sorriso lindo. Eu a admirava porque, não importavam as dificuldades, ela sempre sorria. Sempre. Acho que herdei isso dela. O sorriso.

Eu jamais a culparia pelo que me tornei. Se tivesse que culpar alguém – e isso eu não faria – eu culparia aos homens que a mataram. Talvez ver as coisas desse modo, seja egoísmo de minha parte, mas, se não fosse por eles, eu jamais me tornaria o que sou agora: o shaman mais poderoso dentre todos os outros. Mas seria injusto da minha parte agradece-los pelo que fizeram, entretanto, não posso negar que não seria _nada_ sem o ódio que eles alimentaram dentro de mim. Se foi destino ou não, o fato de eu ter conhecido Ohachiyo, eu não sei. Mas acredito que não foi mera coincidência.

Não estou reclamando de tudo que me aconteceu, mas não posso esconder o ódio que eu sinto de todos os humanos. A verdadeira natureza deles me enoja, me causa repulsa. Os humanos _não merecem _viver neste mundo. Eles _não sabem_ compartilhar a vida com a natureza. Apenas os shamans são capazes disso. Capazes de verem espíritos, de conviverem em harmonia com a natureza. O ser humano comum já se mostrou incapaz disso. Por isso, um mundo onde apenas os shamans coexistam com a natureza, é um mundo ideal. Começar do quase zero, é assim que deve ser.

_Isso é uma maneira egoísta de se pensar_, muitos dizem, mas eu discordo. Egoístas são os humanos, com todos os seus malditos pensamentos. São apenas estereótipos perfeitos por fora, mas por dentro são podres. Tão podres quanto seus ideais, suas metas. É por isso que eu resolvi me tornar o Shaman King. Para banir toda essa raça; deixar apenas os shamans merecedores, dignos. Aqueles que forem capazes de conviver com a natureza, como se fossem um só; os mais poderosos. Apenas eles. Essa é a minha meta.

_O meu sonho está acima de tudo._

**X**

_**Sobre amigos:**_

Amizade sempre foi uma palavra muito vaga em meu vocabulário. Se eu dissesse que não a conheço, estaria mentindo. Eu tive, durante toda a vida, apenas dois seres a quem pude chamar de amigos: Ohachiyo e Matamune. Eles, sem dúvida, foram meus únicos amigos. Ambos diferentes em suas personalidades, igualmente especiais para mim.

Ohachiyo, o primeiro, foi o responsável por me ensinar grande parte de tudo o que sei. Ele esteve comigo durante minha infância e estará _para sempre._ Pelos meus objetivos, pelo meu ódio e egoísmo. Eu abri mão de sua amizade para ganhar o poder que necessitava. O poder de ler mentes, é verdade. Não posso dizer que me arrependo do que fiz, seria hipocrisia da minha parte. Mas confesso que sinto falta dele. Das palhaçadas, dos doces, das histórias antes de dormir. Pode parecer infantil, mas não é. É melancólico. No entanto, eu sei que Ohachiyo me entende. Ele foi – e sempre será – compreensivo. E eu sempre me lembrarei de como nos divertimos juntos. Eu e ele.

Matamune, o segundo, e talvez meu melhor amigo, esteve comigo durante muito tempo. Em tempos de guerra como aqueles em que vivíamos, ele foi corajoso e destemido, sobrevivendo à tudo. E novamente os humanos, mesmo os que me serviam, não entendiam a grandeza daquele pequeno animal, na época ainda tão frágil. Eu sabia – e Matamune também – que sua vida não duraria muito tempo. Entretanto, eu lhe dei a oportunidade para que ficasse comigo, como meu guardião.

Matamune...ele foi o meu melhor amigo e guardião. Eu jamais poderia me esquecer dos momentos em que passamos juntos. De seus progressos, do modo como agia, de tudo o que gostava e da calma. Inevitavelmente, da calma. Ele se parecia comigo, ele me compreendia. Por isso eu não o culpo pelo que fez. Não o culpo por ter escolhido ficar ao lado de Yohken. Eu não o considero um traidor – e nem conseguiria. Matamune escolheu trilhar o próprio caminho, mas eu sabia que ele me amava. E eu também.

Ele e Ohachiyo, meus únicos amigos. Eu jamais poderia me esquecer dos dois, mesmo que quisesse. Eles eram a prova de que eu ainda possuía algum tipo de sentimento que diferisse do ódio. Não que isso, de fato, me importasse. Mas eu gostava de me lembrar dos momentos em que passamos juntos, mesmo que isso me enfraquecesse. Mas depois eu sempre me lembro do motivo que me levou à isso tudo. À esse destino. Os meus objetivos.

_O meu sonho está acima de tudo. Até das amizades._

**X**

_**Sobre servos:**_

O próprio nome já diz: eles apenas me servem. Não há, em nossa relação, nada que nos prenda afetivamente. Eles são fortes e eu me aproveito disso para alcançar os meus próprios objetivos – que também são deles. Eu nunca obriguei ninguém a me seguir, eles vem por vontade própria. Por seus objetivos, seja eles quais forem.

Confesso que a convivência acaba nos aproximando um pouco. Os tempos de acampamento e as conversas que, por muitas vezes, se estendiam até altas horas da madrugada. Nem sempre falávamos de como agiríamos no dia seguinte, mas apenas conversávamos sobre coisas aleatórias, como a beleza da lua cheia ou o sabor do jantar feito por alguns deles. No fim, éramos como uma espécie de família, sem o lado afetivo.

Tínhamos uma relação bastante restrita, mas isso não significa que eu não me importasse com eles. Eu me importava sim, mas os meus objetivos estavam acima de tudo. Até para eles. A força deles provinha do _meu_ desejo. Eu os deixava fortes, eles lutavam por mim e seguíamos em frente. Sempre assim. Sempre. Eu gostava da companhia deles, porque eu nunca gostei de ficar sozinho. Mas eu sabia da verdade. Ah, se sabia.

Medo. Eles tinham medo de mim. Como todos os outros, eles tinham medo. À exceção de Opacho e Luchist – os únicos que conheciam o meu poder -, os outros me temiam. Sempre. E, mesmo que tentassem esconder em meio às risadas e brincadeiras nos acampamentos, eu sempre conseguia ouvir – mesmo que por poucos segundos – os pensamentos deles relacionados ao medo, à traição que ainda fariam contra mim. Nesses momentos, Opacho se encolhia perto de mim e eu sorria. Apenas sorria. Não posso dizer que aquilo não me incomodava, mas não me surpreendia. Opacho e Luchist nunca foram meus amigos, mas eram meus servos mais fiéis. Opacho, por ser uma criança inocente. Luchist, por ser o mais forte.

_Mas o meu sonho está acima de tudo. Até dos meus servos._

**X**

_**Sobre Yoh e seus amigos:**_

Eu os achava divertidos. Confesso que no início, não esperava muito deles como shamans – apenas de Yoh. Ele era o único que me interessava dentro daquela roda de idiotas que costumava chamar de amigos. Yoh tinha que ficar forte, para então se juntar a mim. Eu o tomaria de volta, seria ainda mais poderoso.

Mas os amigos dele sempre estavam por perto. A todo instante, lutando juntos, achando que podiam vencer _tudo_, todos. Mas eles não podiam, claro que não. A amizade deles não seria capaz de _me_ vencer. Mas não posso dizer que não sinto inveja disso. Daquele sentimento. Mesmo depois de descobrirem a verdade, os amigos de Yoh continuaram ao seu lado. Lutando por ele, por seus sonhos. Eu os admirava por isso.

Mesmo assim, isso não mudava os fatos. Eu continuava mais forte, não importava o quanto eles se esforçassem ou que fossem os cinco guerreiros lendários. Eu sempre seria o mais forte, sempre. Entretanto, eu gosto de ver o progresso; o modo como eles agem quando um deles está em perigo. É_ divertido _o verdadeiro valor da amizade, quase cômico.

Gosto do ódio de Lyserg, pelo fato de eu ter matado seus pais. O ódio que o alimenta, que o faz seguir em frente atrás de seus objetivos – o de se vingar. Gosto do jeito como Ren reage, sempre emburrado, tentando fingir que a amizade não é nada pare ele quando, na verdade, é o que mais se importa. Gosto do mistério envolto em torno de Horokeu. De todos, talvez seja o mais misterioso. E das piadas infames de Chocolove. Era esse o modo que tinha para chamar a atenção dos amigos.

Todos eles, fossem os guerreiros lendários ou não, estavam unidos por um único elo. Por _ele_, para _me_ derrotar. Yoh. Ele tinha esse poder sobre os outros. Eu achava engraçado. Era capaz de reunir um bando de patetas para ajuda-lo. Chega a ser quase irônico, não é? Um bando de pessoas o seguindo, assim como a mim. Eu gosto de Yoh. Mas ele não é diferente dos outros.

_"Você não sente nada?"_ Ele pensou, no dia em que fomos tomar café juntos. Não havia como esconder, não de mim. No entanto, eu não me importo, de verdade, com o que ele pensa. Amigos, servos, no fim, a diferença é mínima. No primeiro caso, são para sempre. Pessoas que se importam com você. No segundo, eles apenas tem interesses. No fundo, bem lá no fundo, eu os invejo. Por não ter mais amigos. Nenhum deles. Nem Matamune, nem Ohachiyo.

_Só que meu sonho está acima de tudo. Até mesmo da inveja._

**X**

_**Sobre Anna:**_

Mistério. Se tivesse que descreve-la em uma única palavra, seria esta. Anna era um completo mistério, até mesmo para mim. Ela era diferente, diferente de qualquer outro. Eu não podia ler seus pensamentos. Nenhum deles. E isso era divertido. Muito. E havia também o jeito. A frieza, a seriedade e a determinação.

A Rainha do Gelo, era assim que a chamavam. Por seu modo de agir. Até mesmo Yoh, seu noivo, pensava isso dela às vezes. Me surpreendia que ainda continuasse com ele. Que tivesse tanta fé que ele pudesse se tornar o Shaman King. Ela, uma mulher tão sensata, com sonhos tão tolos. Ela, a esposa perfeita para o Shaman King. Anna era especial. Não só pelos seus dons como itako ou pelo fato de eu não poder ler sua mente. Ela, em si, era um enigma. Um mistério. Eu sempre gostei de mistérios.

E eu gostei de Anna, desde o primeiro momento. Porque ela não demonstrou medo de mim ou hesitação, mesmo quando soube quem eu era. Ela, que foi capaz de dominar meus shinigamis. Ela, que quis me enfrentar sozinha, apenas para que os cinco guerreiros pudessem retornar do inferno. Ela, Anna. Eu não a enxergava como a Rainha do Gelo, apenas como uma solitária. No fim, éramos muito parecidos. E eu gostaria de entender. Gostaria de compreender o que se passava pela mente dela. Com ela. Eu me importava – e ainda me importo – com ela, é verdade.

Anna é especial para mim. Talvez por conta de Yoh – da nossa ligação. Ele a ama, certo? -, por ele sempre estar próximo a ela. Talvez porque eu tivesse me interessado pelo seu jeito, pelas suas atitudes. Refletindo sobre isso, eu enxergo muitas possibilidades. Possibilidades que jamais se realizariam. Eu os observo _(Anna e Yoh)_ e vejo que a relação deles é estranha. Não parecem noivos, talvez amigos, irmãos. _(Mas eles se amam, certo?)_

Ele não a fará feliz. Não importa o quanto se esforce, ele não será capaz disso. Ela quer ser a esposa do Shaman King. Ela quer que _ele_ se torne o Shaman King. Mas Yoh não é capaz disso. Ele não é capaz de cumprir os seus desejos e nunca será capaz de suprir aquilo que ela necessita. Anna precisa de atenção – única exclusivamente dela. Uma atenção que Yoh nunca poderá dar, porque ele tem _amigos_ que são tão importantes quanto _ela_. E então ela finge se conformar com a situação e continua com ele. _(Porque o ama, certo?)_

Eu jamais conseguirei compreender, porque essa foi a escolha que eu fiz. Como Shaman King, essa foi a escolha que eu fiz. Deixar tudo, sem olhar para trás. Porque, se eu olhasse, poderia haver a possibilidade de querer voltar atrás. Pela curiosidade; pelo mistério; por _ela_. Porque eu poderia faze-la feliz, ele não. Ela podia me amar, eu sei que sim. Assim como eu a amo.

_Mas o meu sonho está acima de tudo. Até mesmo do amor._

* * *

**N/A:**

Yes! Depois de tanto tempo sem escrever nada, eis que me surge a idéia de fazer um PoV do Hao!

Eu estava planejando mostrar essa fic pra minha beta e tudo o mais antes de postar, mas que seja. Vai assim mesmo, na raça.

Fiz essa fic especialmente para minha vovó Haruhi que eu amo _muuuuito_ mesmo. Eu sei que ela prefere à Anna ao Hao, então fiz uma pequena dedicatória à mesma no fim. Ainda não consegui pensar em um PoV da Anna, quem sabe na próxima? E, na verdade, muito divertido trabalhar no PoV dos personagens de SK, mas eu não sei, acho que mudar o estilo de fic tão bruscamente deixou algo a desejar na minha. Mesmo assim, espero que goste, vovó! Eu juro que me esforcei!

E a fic é cannon, yes! É o que eu acho que o Hao pensa a respeito de tudo - inclusive da Anna. Btw.

Te amo, vovó!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
